The Next 3 Years
by ashes2181
Summary: Sequel to 'The Next 9 Months'. After the birth of their daughter, how will Maureen and Mark do at raising her? How will their relationship turn out? And what happens when Joanne returns?
1. Chapter 1

Months had passed by since Maureen had given birth to her and Mark's daughter Abigail. The pair easily fell into a routine more quickly than they had originally thought they would, it was mainly because Maureen had really become in tune with her motherly instincts. Picking up on her child's needs and tending to them.

It took some time for Mark to figure out his fatherly role, seeing that Maureen was always the one to rush to the baby's side whenever she cried. But eventually he finally fell into step with the dance moves that Abby and Maureen had set into motion. Most of his duties were to help out the mother of his child rather than actually tend to his daughter.

To everyone else that came over to visit it would look as though Maureen was overly when it came to Abigail but the truth was that she did like to pass the baby off to Mark, Collins, Mimi or Roger so that she could have some time for just herself. Like to get something to eat, sleep, use the bathroom and to get in a shower. Course, her body did adjust to learn to sleep when Abby did so it was more along the lines of the other things that she needed Mark for.

Though the two were living together, they continued to remain just friends. Much to Mark's disappointment. He wanted to show Maureen that he wanted to be more than just a friend to her. And he wanted his daughter to have two parents that loved one another not a mother and father who lived with each other.

There was just never any time nor was there a place to try and show her that he was still in love with her. If she wasn't too busy with the baby, she was too tired to converse with him. Or it was the simple fact that if Maureen didn't have Abby then he did, leaving him to occupied to say anything to her.

Either way, he was happy that he was sharing the life he was leading with her once more. Even if they weren't _together_.

The day had started just like any other day for the new parents. Mark got himself out of his bed, walked out of his bedroom then made his way into the bathroom to get ready for his day at work. When he was completely finished, he started his way down the cast iron spiral staircase and towards the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

And like usual, Maureen was leaning back in her black leather reclining chair that was back as far as it could go. Her feet raised up and curled to one side. And her eyes were closed as she held a wrapped up Abby close to her breast. It was a sight he was used to seeing when he came down every morning. Maureen resting her eyes as she breast fed their daughter.

When his coffee had been made and poured into his mug, he walked over to her chair and looked down at his two beautiful girls. A smile tugging at the corners of his lips before he leaned himself down and gently pressed his lips to Maureen's forehead, causing her to open her eyes slightly while he placed a light kiss on Abigail's head.

When his coffee was done and he had it poured into his mug, he walked over to her chair and looked down at his two beautiful girls. A smile tugging at the corners of his lips before leaning down, gently pressing his lips to Maureen's forehead causing her to slightly open her eyes while he placed a light kiss upon Abigail's head. She smiled up at him.

"Morning." She said a bit groggily.

"Morning." He responded, kneeling down a bit to caress his daughter's dark hair.

She shifted a bit before gently pulling Abby away from her breast then sitting herself up in the chair. Moving her daughter upright to her shoulder where she lightly started to pat her back. Trying to get her to burp.

"Did you make coffee?" She wondered, turning her head to see the answer.

He nodded his head. "Yeah. Want me to get you a cup?"

Shaking her head. "I'll get some later."

"You sure? I don't mind getting it."

She smiles. "Thanks, Marky."

He smiles back then gets himself back up before walking to the kitchen and getting a cup then the pot from the coffee maker.

He smiled back at her before getting himself back up at her before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a coffee mug and the pot then pouring a cup. Placing the pot back where it belong before crossing the room towards Maureen, holding the cup out to her.

"Thanks. Just set it on the table for now." She said while pulling Abby away from her shoulder and rested the baby on her legs which were now raised up a bit so that Abby was at a small incline. She grabbed one of the burp cloths from the side table and wiped the spit up away from her little ones face before glancing back up at Mark.

He set the hot mug one the end table closest to Maureen so she wouldn't have to move too far to get it while having the baby in her arms. It was always hard to get himself out the door in the morning when he had these two sitting there every morning. Especially today. Maureen never really noticed that when she had pulled Abby away from her breast that her shirt was still opened a bit, revealing a lot more than she should be. Not that Maureen would've cared anyway. She had always been confident about her body. She may not be back at her usual figure but she was getting back to it.

As she looked up at him, she realized that he was staring at something, so she looked down expecting him to be gazing at Abigail but instead found her opened shirt to reveal her breast. It didn't bother her any, nothing he hadn't seen already. She just pulled her shirt to cover herself up then buttoning it up. "Aren't you going to be late?"

He tore his gaze away quickly when realizing that he had been caught red handed at staring at her exposed flesh. Course, when she easily turned the subject he refocused on her and gave a nervous nod. "Probably." He shrugged slightly before walking closer towards her, leaning down and giving his widen eyed and grinning baby girl a kiss on the forehead to say good-bye. The moment his lips touched her head, Abby giggled happily as her tiny hands reached up and grabbed his face causing him to laugh. "Daddy will see you later, Boo."

"Boo?" Maureen questioned, her brow raised a bit as she looked up at him.

He laughed some and nodded. "Yeah. Remember that animated film? Monster's inc?" She moved her head to the side a bit then nodded. "The little girl from it. Abby kinda looks like her. With the dark hair and the blue eyes."

She laughed some as she thought about it more. "Yeah, I guess she does. Blue eyes won't last though. My mom told me, mine changed when I was 6 months."

"They could stay blue." He pointed out.

"They won't."

He sighed, he remembered the last time they had a conversation like this. It was on whether or not they were having a boy or a girl. He thought it would be a boy and she was sure it was a girl. Look who got it right. "And you know this for sure?"

She gave a nod before turning to look down at Abby with a smile on her face. "Abby's going to have Mommy's eyes." She said in a baby voice. "Aren't you?"

"She could have daddy's eyes." He tried again, he himself looking down at her with a smile of his own lingering.

She laughed some, taking her daughter's hands in her own and played with her. "Just like she got your dark hair and your complexion?" She asked before looking up at him. A devilish expression playing on her features.

"Alright, I'll admit. Your genes were _very_ dominate but she had to get something of_ mine_."

"Yeah, her_ stinky_ feet."

"My feet don't stink." He said leaning back a bit to look at her. He was looking a bit defeated now and embarrassed.

"Oh, Marky. I'm just teasing you." She said, turning to face him. "I'm sure, she got something of yours. Perhaps, she got your_ brain_?" Maureen grinned giving her attention back to Abigail. "I mean, I know I'm the dominate one but I'm sure your genes kicked in something to contribute." Abby squealed up at her momma who took one of her small hands and kissed the palm.

"Yeah." Mark nodded lightly. "Besides, I'm glad she'll look like you and not me. Your prettier than me."

Maureen stopped what she was doing and stared at him. She didn't know what to say, it was the best compliment she ever received from a man. "Aww, baby. Your so sweet."

He looked down as his cheeks turned a shade of red and that's when his eyes saw the time. He was really going to be late now. Looking up at her. "I have to go. I'll see you two later tonight." He said, standing back up some before kissing his daughter one more time before with out thinking turned to Maureen and kissed her lips.

Mark quickly pulled himself away once he realized what he was doing and his eyes quickly made contact with Maureen's who was equally shocked as he was. But before she could say anything, he rushed out the door. Leaving her with questions and him with a sense of fulfillment that he had been able to kiss her good-bye.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1! I hope everyone loved this chapter. I have a lot of things that will transpire in this part of the story. So there will be some drama and of course a love triangle. Please review! And thanks to all that have read and reviewed my first story. Hope you continue your reviews on this story.<p>

Ashes2181


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed by quickly without so much as one word being said about the kiss that Mark had planted on Maureen's lips early that one morning. Both didn't know what it meant and only one knew why it had happened. And Mark wasn't talking. It didn't really matter though, they were slowly connecting once again and everyone noticed it. Even Mark.

It was the little things between the two that showed their friends that Maureen and Mark were slowly becoming something once again. From the way they talked, touched and played with Abby. It was bringing them closer together. They were almost like a real family only they still stayed in separate rooms and they didn't talk about their relationship and what it was becoming.

Even though a relationship hadn't been established just yet, Mark was quite proud of himself for having kissed her that day. Because ever since then, the two began kissing more often as the days, weeks and months began to pass by. Course, they weren't passionate or anything. Nothing more than lips connecting with lips for a few seconds before it stopped just as quickly as it had started.

One year. One whole year had passed by already. Their little girl was about to turn one year old today. Amazing how time flew by. It seemed to all that it had been just yesterday that Maureen had given birth and now, their little Abigail Johnson-Cohen was turning one! Maureen was the most excited for this day. She had everything planned. From the presents to the cake and guests. It was going to be a great memory for them all to keep within themselves forever.

As Mark greeted all the guests that began to arrive, Maureen hid upstairs in Abby's room, sitting in the soft rocking chair with the birthday girl in her lap. The door to the bedroom opened as she put on the remaining shoe onto her baby's small foot before glancing up to see Mimi standing there. A grin spread across her lips at the sight.

"Aw, she looks so cute in that dress!" She said excitedly.

"I know. But wait for it." Maureen announced, then adding the last touch to the outfit. A white head band with a purple flower on top of it. "Tada!" She smiled, lifting Abby a bit so she could kiss her cheek then stood her up so she was standing on her mama's legs.

Abby was standing with the help of her mother, facing her auntie Mimi. Her small hands clasped together as she grinned, showing off a tooth or two.

Mimi giggled before walking slowly towards her niece who laughed as she approached. "Come to Auntie Mimi" She said in a sing-song kinda way as she held out her hands but as she got close enough to touch her, Abby sat down and leaned back into Maureen, causing the mother to laugh and snuggle closer to her. "God, she is such a mama's girl."

Maureen laughed and nodded her head. "And here I thought that she was going to be a _daddies_ girl." She admitted before turning Abby so she was sitting sideways on her lap, that way she could see her too. "I can't believe she's one."

"I know. She's growing up _too_ fast." Mimi said as she kneeled down in front of Maureen to be closer to the child. "Hey, do you remember when she first started to crawl?"

"Yeah."

"I'm surprised, she learned to crawl as quick as she did. Seeing how she's always in your arms." The woman teased. "How old was she when she did that? 7 months?"

"Eight."

"That's right."

"Mark was so proud. He followed her all around the house." She looked back on the memory. "Wouldn't be surprised if he did the same thing when she starts walking. She's trying so hard to keep her balance."

"You know, nothing will beat the look on your face when she spoke her first word."

Maureen took in a deep breath and smiled before nodding her head. "That was one of the best days of my life." She responded as she began to relive the day.

* * *

><p>Month nine. The whole gang was over at Maureen and Mark's place for the evening to catch a dinner and a movie. They all held their own respective places in the living room. Maureen and Abby sat in the famous black leather recliner chair, Mark sat on the far left hand side of the couch to be close to his girls, Roger and Mimi both snuggled together on the love seat while Collins sat on the other end of the couch, usually with his feet up on the coffee table.<p>

All throughout dinner, Maureen had been trying to get Abby to say _'Mama'._ She was a very determined woman so she kept at it for most of the night. It couldn't be helped, she wanted so badly to hear her baby say her name. Especially, it if was the first word she said. Course, over the length of time she had been trying to get Abby to say_ 'Mama'_, Mark began trying the same thing, only he was trying to get her to say _'Dada'_. But no avail. She was staying silent.

After they had all eaten their dinner, it was now time for the movie Roger and Mimi had picked up on their way over that evening. But, before they were able to push play however, Maureen pushed her foot rest down and stood up. Causing everyone to look at her. She took a couple steps towards Roger and handed him a sleeping Abby.

"Hold her, for a moment will you baby?" She asked before stepping away slightly and making her way towards the bathroom.

Mark watched Maureen walk away as he held his daughter, when she disappeared into the small room and shut the door behind her, his gaze went to Abby. Who was now wide awake and realizing that she was not in her mother's arms. "Uh-oh." He said under his breath. It wasn't that she didn't like for him to hold her. Some times she was really good in the arms of people she knew but if she couldn't see Maureen, then she wasn't a happy camper. Abby began to fidget a bit then stifle a pout before the tears filled her eyes and she began to cry.

"Nice, going Mark. You scared her with your looks." Roger joked, laughing a bit before being smacked in the chest by Mimi.

"Here. Let me take her, Mark." Collin's offered, holding his hands out to take his niece.

"I've got her." Mark smiled over to her as he tried harder to calm his child. Lifting her up a bit so she was sorta standing up on his leg. "Abby, it's okay. Mama is coming right back." He cooed. "It's okay."

"God, Mark. What'd you do? _Pinch_ her? I've only been gone for a minute." Maureen's voice said off to the side, causing everyone to look over to her. Even Abby, who now wore a grin.

"Mama!" She squealed.

Everything in that moment stopped as everyone stared at Abby who was giggling as if nothing had happened. No one could move. Nor could they speak. Too stunned. Abigail just spoke her first word and they were all there to witness it. Everyone shifted their gaze over to Maureen who stood frozen in place as she stared at her daughter. Tears in her eyes before a smile broke out.

She quickly rushed over to her daughter and from behind the couch reached over Mark and pulled Abby from his arms and into her own. Hugging her tightly. "You said Mama." She whispered, kissing her cheek then turning to the others. "She said my name."

* * *

><p>Snapping out of her little day dream of the night her little girl had said her name for the first time. It was literally one of the most amazing days of her life. It wasn't long after that, that she started to say 'Dada'. And as they time went by, Abby was able to identify all the bohemians. It started by her trying to say the names of them all but resulting in a nickname for them all. Maureen of course was '<em>Mama<em>', Mark again of course _'Dada_', Mimi was_ 'Mimi'_, Roger _'Rogie'_ and Collin's was _'Coco'._

"Come on, we should get downstairs. Everyone's waiting the _'Birthday Girl'_!" Mimi smiled before reaching forwards and tickling Abby, who squealed.

Maureen nodded her head and stood up with Abby in her arms, placing her on her hip then smoothed down the dark locks and looked into her daughter's _'green'_ eyes. "I told daddy that your eyes were going to be green." She smirked before walking towards the door and walked out when Mimi opened the door.

A cheer from downstairs erupted as the guest saw them coming down.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2! Sorry, I know it was kinda short. I'm just putting in the filler before I move on to that actual storyline that I have planned. Things will really start happening in up coming chapters! Please review!<p>

Ashes2181

Special Thanks to:

**BOHEMIAN ACTRESS:** Dear Ashes2181, Yah! First step to Mark and Maureen being together.. I have a suggestion, Maureen cheats on Mark (With Jo of course) and then have a huge fallout and one of the boho's death bring them together. Just a suggestion. Need more PM me kk. Your FF Friend, Bohemian Actress

_- Thank you, so much for your imput! Means alot to me. But to be completely honest with you, I already have something like that in mind for the story. But I don't want to spoil everything for you. I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story! Your FF Friend, Ashes2181_

**NARUSAKUFAN101:** This was very cute :) the part with Mark coming down the spiral stair case made me think about Idina's song lol, and I'm all for a love triangle (As long as Mark comes out on top) lol keep up the good work.

_-Thank you. I'm glad you've been enjoying my story and have been with me from the beginning. And like I said to Bohemian Actress I have something like that in coming chapters, I hope you'll like where i'm going with this. Please, continue to enjoy my stories. Ashes2181_


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since the moment that Abigail had come into the world, Maureen and Mark's life seemed to be just about complete. Nothing could ever come close to what they felt every time they saw their little angel. From the moment she was born, her first smile, first laugh, rolling over, sitting up, standing up, first word to her very first time she took her first steps. It was a great birthday party for Abby that day cause everyone couldn't keep her eyes off her when she began to walk.

The birthday party had gone off without a hitch from the moment Maureen and Mimi walked out of the bedroom upstairs with Abby and moved down the spiral stair case, everyone immediately gravitated towards the birthday girl. Commenting on how cute she looked in her little outfit and before trying to get her to come to them. But one after another, they all failed. Abby was a true mama's girl.

"Time for cake!" Mark announced from the kitchen as Roger lit the candle on the nice sized cake shaped like Elmo's head from Seame Street. He was Abby's favorite. The way the cake was made, look frosting looked like his real fur.

At the broadcast of it being cake time, Maureen turned to look at Abby with a big 'Oh' look on her face which caused the little one to giggle before they walked over to the island in the kitchen and stopped in front of the cake. When Abby saw the cake her eyes went big.

"MO!" She yelled, pointing her hand down at Elmo.

Her reaction to seeing the cake made everyone laugh as camera came out and started snapping pictures. After a few pictures had been taken, everyone started singing _'Happy Birthday'_. From the look on Abby's face, she was slightly confused and just gave everyone a look that was saying _'Why are you singing?'._ When everyone stopped, both Mark and Maureen knew that she was too young to blow out the candle on her first year, so the happy parents did it for her together.

The moment the candle went out, Abby started clapping. Another round of laughs filled the loft. Babies really did the darnedest things. Now, it was time forever one to enjoy the cake. Maureen placed her baby girl into the high chair as Collins walked over with a slice and placed it in front of his niece. Mark began filming his daughter as she dug into the cake. She knew what it was and went for it.

By the time the birthday girl had finished with her slice of cake, she had it everywhere. Even on her forehead! It was really a sight to see but Abby didn't seem to mind it, cause she was now using her tongue to lick off the extra cake around her lips. Maureen shook her head with a smile playing on her lips as she finished off her own Cake and ice cream. Of course, she shared a few bites of her ice cream to her daughter but not a lot, seeing the kid was far to into eating the cake that was in front of her.

"Here, I'll take your plate." Mimi offer, standing up from her chair before taking the empty plate Maureen held in her hand.

"Thank you, Meems." She smiled up at her friend, before turning over to Collin's who was leaning up against the counter eating his third piece of cake. "Collins, mind handing my that towel behind you?"

"Sure, girl." He said, turning around and reaching for the dish towel and tossing it over to her.

Maureen stood up and turned a bit to face her daughter, picking up the plate that was covered in the remains of what used to be the slice of cake. She turned back while holding out the plate to whom ever would grab it. It turned out to be Mimi again, who took it and walked towards the big garbage bag they were using for the party. Once the plate was taken from her hand, she returned her focus on Abby.

The first thing she did was she took a hold of one of her wrists and began to wipe off the frosting and cake that was covering her palm and fingers. This didn't sit well with the birthday girl. She started to fidget in her chair and whine.

"No!" Abby whined, trying to pull her hand away. _NO,_ was definitely a word that she knew and used it quite a bit with other people. Maureen wasn't really used to hearing it but didn't mean she never heard it used towards her.

"Stop." Maureen said in a firm voice, giving her a look. Letting her know who was boss but it didn't really phase the child too much. She only stopped for a moment, looking up at her mommy, as if trying to determine whether or not she meant it or not, before trying again. "Abby! Stop." She warned, giving her another look.

That time it did the trick. Mommy wasn't playing. She stopped struggling with her mother and looked down with a pout on her face for not getting her way. Mark couldn't help but chuckle at the expression cause it made him think of Maureen whenever she didn't get her way.

After Maureen was able to get the cake and frosting off her daughter's hands, she moved on to cleaning up her face. That was another thing the little one didn't like but she didn't fight it cause Abby knew that it was going to happen whether she wanted it or not. Finally, after a few moments of cleaning up and everyone else settled into chair's in the living room, Maureen was done and about to get her out of the high chair.

"I'll get her, Maureen." Roger said, moving up beside her and reaching his arms out to Abby once she was unhooked. Abby looked from her mommy to uncle Roger but before she could make a decision, Roger had picked her up and began carrying her towards the living room.

He sat himself down next to Mimi, in the center of the floor with everyone surrounding them. He sat her down in his lap as the present were placed around them. Maureen walked over to where Mark was sitting on the floor across from Roger and sat herself down. She turned to him and smiled as he filmed everything.

As the first present was placed in front of him, Roger stood Abby up onto her feet then held onto her with one hand so he could read the card. She had pretty good balance as long as someone had a hold on her. Her eyes were looking around to all the people who had come over for her party, then they moved to Roger who was reading the card out loud. Letting everyone know that the present that was going to be opened first came from Maureen's mother and father.

Roger tried to get Abby's attention on the present but she was wanting to cooperate. She looked to her mommy and daddy as they sat across from her with smiles on their faces. Encouraging her to open her presents with Uncle Roger and Aunt Mimi but instead, she ended up pulling away from the hand that was holding her still and took a step closer to them.

It was another jaw dropping moment that froze everyone who was there to witness it. Abby stopped when both her parents looked a bit nervous yet excited but when Maureen shifted so that she was facing her completely, her legs out in front of her, spread a bit as she held out her hands to her daughter. Hoping if she tried again, she would walk down the path she was creating with her legs and into her open arms.

It worked, cause slowly but surely Abby began taking small and cautious steps towards her mother. She leaned a little to one side, almost looking like she was about to lose her balance before she was able to taking another quick step forward but resulting her falling forwards. It was actually better cause Maureen was able to grab a hold of her before she fell to far. In fact she barely started to fall before the mother's arms quickly grabbed a hold of her and pulled her to her chest protectively.

"Good job, Boo!" Mark praised as he leaned over and kissed his daughters head. Even though, the blue eyes never stayed like he wanted them too but the nickname he gave her did.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3! Another short chapter. Sorry. I planned to move the story up a few years but I couldn't resist writing this once it popped into my head as I was at work. So, I hope you enjoyed and next chapter things will really began to happen. Please review!<p>

Ashes2181

**BOHEMIAN ACTRESS:** Dear Ashes2181, AHH SO CUTE! and also thanks for considering my idea. Your FF friend, Bohemian Actress.

**NARUSAKUFAN101:** I am enjoying this story, it's one of my favorites and this was such a cute chapter. I loved it. Can't wait for the next chapter :D


	4. Chapter 4

The years were starting to go by all too quickly for both Maureen and Mark as they watched their daughter Abigail grow older. No longer a baby but . Three years old. She was learning quickly more and more things as days and weeks went by. Like stories, songs and numbers. Abby loved to write. Well, more like scribble but she was learning.

She was also now able to get around on her own a lot better. If she wasn't in her mother's arms and she was in one of her comfort zones then she would move about on her own. For this growing girl, it was a good thing, being able to walk around without assistance. For everyone else, not so much. It really got scary when she learned to climb up things and began making herself make-shift ladders that she built herself. Or like running when she knew it was bath or bedtime. These things were definitely keeping everyone on their toes, that was for sure.

Having her older like this also made their days more fun. Like when they started to take her to the park to play. She loved the swings and did well with trying to move it herself but couldn't get as high as she would have liked to go. It also was a concern for her parents and family that she was a shy kid. Instead of playing with other children her own age, she would rather stay close to her family. Especially, Maureen.

This was where they discovered she was more like her daddy on the inside and her mommy on the out. It was comforting to Maureen that Abby got something from her father but didn't like the fact that she was so shy and wouldn't play much with others. Though, she would be lying if she said that she didn't like it when her daughter stayed close to her. Her daughter was growing up and she didn't want to waste a single day, so if her child would rather hang all over her rather then play with others then she was okay with that.

* * *

><p>It wasn't to often that Maureen and Mark got a break from Abby but today was one of those days. Roger and Mimi had decided they wanted to take her to the zoo. Giving the two some time alone for the first time in like forever. Though, they never announced they were a couple but they did just sorta fall into one. They kissed, held one another and every once in a while if they were alone would even make love, yet they still had their own rooms. Maureen was the one that wanted to keep it this way, mainly because of Abby who wouldn't sleep unless her mother was there beside her. Yes, Maureen babied her daughter. She didn't really spoil her though. Well, she did but within reason of course.<p>

The two were cuddled together on the couch, watching the end of the movie they had rented for themselves. They wanted something to keep them occupied for the rest of the day and it was the only thing they could really thing of to do. Their lives revolved around Abby and because she wasn't their, they almost didn't know what to do.

"Well, what did you think of the movie?" Mark asked as he gently moved his fingers through her long dark hair.

She shrugged a bit. "It wasn't too bad."

He gave a light nod before going into deep thought for a moment, a question burning in his mind about their sleeping arrangements. He wanted to share a bed with Maureen, so that he could hold her in his arms all night but he couldn't do that as long as Abby continued to sleep in bed with her. Meaning, he thought it was time for Abby to start sleeping in the big girl bed they bought her for birthday.

"You know, I think you should move into my room with me." He finally voiced his opinion. He heard her sigh heavily before pulling herself away from him then turning to look at him. "What?"

"Mark, you know I can't do that."

"Sure, you can. You just_ won't_."

This reply took her by surprise. He had learned to stand up to her during their three years together but it was still hard for him to muster up that courage but when he had it, he used it. She didn't know how to deal with him questioning her and not giving in.

"She doesn't like to sleep alone." She told him, getting a bit frustrated that this conversation was brought up again. Maureen placed her bare feet on the hardwood floor and sat up straight.

"She needs to learn." He said softly, not wanting the two to fight but he wanted her to understand that it wasn't going to kill Abigail to sleep on her own in her own room.

"Mark, let's just drop this. Okay?" She said, standing herself up and moved to pick up some of the left over toys that were laying on the floor.

"I just don't understand, why you can't-"

"I like having her in my room, Mark! Okay?" She snapped. "I love being able to keep her close, so I know that she is okay. She's growing up. Soon, she's not going to want any thing to do with me. Just like I didn't want anything to do with my mother. So, forgive me for trying to hold on to her."

He sighed softly, listening to her fears. He stood up and walked over to her as she wrapped her arms protectively around herself as she tried to force her tears away. He pulled her into his arms and held her as she embraced his hug. "Maureen, she's _only_ three. She's _not_ 16." Mark assured before pulling away slightly to look at her. "You have a while before she starts acting like that."

She smiles and nods her head lightly while looking down, feeling a bit more relived then she had been a little bit ago. She then leaned herself in and kissed his lips softly, causing him to respond by deepening the kiss a bit more.

"Icky!" A voice erupted throughout the loft.

They two broke apart quickly, turning around to look towards the sound. Seeing Abby standing their with a grin on her face as she held a large stuffed tiger in her arms as Roger and Mimi stood behind her.

Maureen smiled over at her and pulled out of Mark's arms then walked around the couch, holding her arms for her child. "Did you have fun, baby?"

Abby ran as fast as her little legs could take her then jumped into her mother's awaiting arms before being placed on her hip. "Yep!" She declared nodding her head.

"Good." She smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Are you hungry?" She asked, when getting a nod she turned to look at Mark. "I bet if you ask Daddy to, he'll make you something."

She set the three year old down who immediately ran to her daddy and was easily lifted up into his arms. She put out her lower lip and clasped her little hands together in a begging motion. Something she had learned from watching her mother's behavior over time. He laughed and shook his head before carrying her into the kitchen while Maureen walked over to Roger and Mimi.

"Thanks for taking her."

"Oh, it was no trouble. She loved the monkeys." Mimi smiled, looking from Maureen over to Abby.

"Yeah, they were throwing-" Roger started but was stopped when Mimi elbowed him in the ribs, but Maureen understood where the conversation was going and giggled a bit.

* * *

><p>A few days after the trip to the zoo, Mark had suggested that Maureen take their daughter out of a girls day. They went and got their hair done, they went to the park and afterwords they stopped in at a small coffee house, so Maureen could have a coffee and Abby could get a muffin. One that she had been wanting all day long.<p>

The two sat there for a while in silence at one of the tables as Abby enjoyed her poppy-seed muffin. Maureen sat next to her, drinking her coffee and stealing a bite or two from the muffin. She couldn't help but laugh every time she reached over and took a small piece cause Abigail would wine. She didn't want to share.

"Did you have fun today, baby?" Maureen asked, looking at her little one as she ate one bite then leaned back in the large chair. Nodding her head before pointing her hand to her mother's bag. She looked down and knew almost immediately that she wanted her sippy cup. "What do you say?"

"Peeasse." She said, drawing out the word a bit.

Maureen smiled and reached into her bag and pulled out the cup and handed it over to her. Abby took it and began drinking from it. "Abigail."

Abby looked at her mommy and pulled the cup away from her mouth. "Tank you."

"Good girl." Maureen smiled, pleased with her daughter's growing mannerisms. Though, she wasn't at 100% at them yet and had to be reminded at times but she was getting better. "Are you done, with your muffin?"

Getting a nod, Maureen reached over and pulled the small plate to her and took the last remaining bite of the muffin before looking around the coffee shop a moment then returning her gaze to Abby, who was still drinking her juice.

"Maureen?" A familiar voice suddenly asked.

It caused, Maureen to look up from her daughter and just behind Abby stood someone she hadn't seen in a long time. Someone that she didn't expect to see. "Joanne."

* * *

><p>Chapter 4! Another chapter up. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. For those who aren't reviewing, please try and fill one out so I know that you 'all' are enjoying! Please Review!<p>

Ashes2181

Special Thanks to:

**NARUSAKUFAN101:** These chapters keep getting cuter and cuter :D Can't wait for some MoMark action, I'm loving this story :)


	5. Chapter 5

Maureen was shocked that standing there in front of her was her ex-girlfriend. The woman whom she was in love with. Heck, she could honestly admit that she still had feelings for Joanne. Those two were a great couple, ask anyone. They were in love and was going to spend their lives together but Maureen messed up. She slept with Mark. Got pregnant and had Abby.

What had happened to Maureen in the terms of getting pregnant and giving birth to her daughter was something she did not regret. She loved that little girl more than anything else in the world. Abigail was her life now, meaning she would do anything for her. It was a different Maureen compared to who she was a few years back. A wildly obnoxious woman who would flirt with just about anyone who showed her any attention. And the type of person who liked to get her own way.

"Joanne?" Maureen questioned while studying the woman for a moment.

"Hi, Maureen." The lawyer greeted, giving her a small smile but it was just as a surprise to her to see her ex as it was for Maureen. Her eyes traveling from the beautiful woman seated before her down to the little girl who was sitting with her. She knew it was. The little one liked just like Maureen.

When Maureen noticed that Joanne was looking down to her daughter, she smiled. "Joanne, this is Abigail. My daughter." She introduced then turning to her angel who looked a bit apprehensive sitting there. "Abby, this is Joanne. A friend."

Joanne smiled down at Abigail, kneeling down a bit to be at eye level with the child. "Hello, Abby."

Abby slowly glanced from her mother over to Joanne before sliding down off the chair then quickly rushing into her mother's arms. Maureen sighed softly, a bit saddened by the reaction but then again she expected it. Abby didn't take to meeting new people. It scared her.

Maureen picked her up and set her down on her lap before looking back at Joanne. "I'm sorry. She's a little shy." She apologized.

"It's okay." Joanne said softly, looking down a bit. She then stands up and places her left hand on the chair that Abby had been sitting on, using it to support her weight. "She obviously gets that from Mark."

"Yeah. She does."

They all remained quite for a few awkward moments, which was odd for the two. It was something that they had never had before but then again three years had gone by. Joanne clears her throat before speaking up finally. "She's beautiful."

A smile breaks out across Maureen's face before nodding her head. "Thank you." She responds, gently running her hand through Abby's shoulder length brown hair. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." Joanne answered. "You and Mark...you guys together, now?

Maureen looked down at the question, cause she didn't really know how to respond. The two never labeled themselves as a couple and she had told him that she didn't want a relationship because she wanted to focus on raising Abby. Course, things changed over the years and the two got closer.

"Not really." Maureen responded a bit truthfully, it caused the other woman to give her a questionable look. "It's complicated. Kinda hard to explain."

Joanne nodded her head a bit. "Maybe you can try. Over lunch tomorrow?"

The proposal wasn't something that she was expecting but she couldn't help but smile and think that she really wanted to say yes but she had Abby. She couldn't just ask Roger or Mimi to watch her last minute and Mark worked and there was no way she was going to ask her own mother. "I'd love to but I can't." The response was disappointing to say the least for both woman. "I have Abby and I won't be able to get a sitter on short notice-"

"Bring her along." Joanne responded suddenly, not letting her finish her sentence, which was just beginning to sound like rambling.

"Oh, I don't know. I have errands to run tomorrow too. I have to sign her up for swim lessons."

"Well, I don't mind tagging along. If you don't mind."

A smile lingered on Maureen's lips as she looked at Joanne for a few moments, as if trying to decide if she meant what she said before nodding. "Alright."

Joanne opened her mouth to say something but closed her mouth when Abby turned to Maureen and whispered something in her ear. Maureen listened closely to her daughter before giving her a nod then turning to Joanne. "I'm sorry, she has to go potty." She said, standing up with Abby in her arms.

"It's alright. I should be going anyway. See you two, tomorrow?" Joanne asked, then smiled when she got a nod to confirm their day tomorrow. "Good. I'll see you then."

With that, Joanne walked past them and to the door while Maureen grabbed her bag and carried Abby towards the bathroom so she could go.

* * *

><p>When Mark arrived at home, he had expected to have another one of his wonderful days, like the ones he had started having ever since he and Maureen moved into the loft together. But it wasn't like<p>

It wasn't one of those days, it was more like the day when Maureen had broken up with him to be a lesbian. The two were finally starting a relationship together, though it wasn't much of a relationship at the moment but it was better than nothing and now it was all going to change again and it was all because of the same woman who drove the wedge in between himself and the woman he loved.

"Joanne?" Mark questioned softly as he leaned himself up against the door frame to the

"You saw Joanne today?" Mark questioned softly, leaning himself up against the door frame to the bathroom as he watched Maureen sitting on her knees with Abby in front of her. Getting her ready for a bath.

"Yeah." Maureen nonchalantly answered, lifting Abby's shirt up and off of her before working on getting the rest of the cloths off to get her into the tub. "We're going to meet up tomorrow for lunch."

"You and Abby?"

"Yeah." She answered, turning her head to look at him for a moment before turning back to lift Abby up and put her into the tub.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" He asked hesitantly. Knowing that he was testing the water but he didn't want his daughter around Joanne, nor did he want Maureen around her because he knew that he could end up losing both his girls.

Maureen placed some of Abigail's toys in the tub so she could play for a bit then she stood herself up and walked over to him, her arms crossing over her chest. "Marky, what's wrong with you? I haven't seen Joanne in three years."

He sighed, looking away from her. He didn't want to deny her the chance to catch up with an old friend but this old friend was an ex-lover. The two were engaged once! "I..I just. I don't want Abby around her."

His words had taken her by surprise. She couldn't believe he just said that to her. She glanced over at Abby to check on her a moment before returning her gaze to Mark. "Mark, I made plans with Joanne. I'm not going to back out of them because of your insecurities." She argued, turning to walk back over towards her daughter when she was stopped by Mark.

"Wait. Maureen, I'm sorry. I just...I lost you to her once already. I don't want to lose both you and Abby to her again." He admitted.

"Aw, baby." Maureen murmured softly. "Your not going to lose us."

He gave her a smile, hoping that she was telling the truth but you could never really know with Maureen. In the past she was unreliable but ever since Abigail was born, she changed for the better. Maureen gently placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"Mommy!"

Maureen turned her head to look over at Abby who was holding up her hands. "You all wrinkled, baby?" She smiled, walking the short distance over to the bath tub and kneeling down while taking a gentle hold on the little girl's hand to check her fingers.

Mark watched the two from the door frame for a moment or two longer before sighing softly then turning himself around and out of the room.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5! I'm really sorry for the delay. I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter. Things will be getting longer and more interesting. But, please continue to review!<p>

Ashes2181

Special Thanks To:

**Momoney20:** Don't stop keep them coming its getting good.

**NARUSAKUFAN101:** Yay MoMark :D...-_- Joanne's back, poor Mark. Keep it up this story's good :)


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was going to be an interesting one, that was for sure and Maureen knew it. She had been looking forward to seeing and talking with Joanne all night but seeing the look in Mark's eyes that night when she told them and it kinda made her feel guilty for being so excited about her lunch date.

Even though it made her feel guilty, it wasn't going to stop her from going out to meet Joanne. To be honest, the only thing that made Maureen nervous was seeing how Abby was going to react to spending day with her ex-girlfriend. It was already known that her daughter was going to be glued to her hip but that was normal, whether or not Joanne was going to be there or not.

Maureen got herself up early that morning, just to make sure she looked decent for meeting up with Joanne before she got Abby up and ready for the day. Between meeting up with the lawyer and signing her daughter up for the swim classes she had been eagerly awaiting for a while now.

Arriving at the same coffee house that she had been at when the two women bumped into one another. Holding Abby on her right hip while her purse hung from her left shoulder as she walked them inside and over to one of the tables. Setting her daughter down in one of the chairs before sitting herself in the chair beside hers. Maureen glanced around the shop then returned her attention back to Abby, grabbing the underside of the chair and sliding her over to be closer.

Abby sat in the chair, not understanding why she and her mommy were just sitting there. "Mommy, I hungry." She said softly, while looking over at her with her green eyes.

Maureen gave her a small smile and gently caressed her cheek. "What would you like, baby?"

"French frys!"

"No. No fries." Maureen shook her head causing Abby to pout. "Abby, stop pouting. How about we get you a sandwich?"

The three year old looked at her momma and nodded her head. Maureen was about to stand up when Joanne walked up to the table. "I'm sorry, I'm late."

"It's alright." Maureen smiled up at her. "I was actually just about to order a sandwich for Abby. Did you want something? Coffee?" She asked, standing up from her chair.

"I can get it, if you want." Joanne offered.

"Thanks, but Abby very picky about what she eats. I should do the ordering." Maureen said picking up her purse and turning to the side. "Why don't you stay here and keep Abby company."

"Okay." Joanne nodded her head before turning to look at the young child at the table. "I can do that."

Maureen smiled over at her ex before turning to walk the three steps over towards the counter and waited in the small line that had formed in front of the register. Leaving Joanne alone with the three year old, obvious that she was a bit nervous to be left alone with girl.

Taking a seat in the chair that was across from the young girl, fixing her jacket as she did so. Her brown eyes looked around the café before turning her head slowly back towards Abigail. "Hi Abby." Joanne smiled at her softly, trying to start up a conversation but all the girl did was look over at her a moment before pulling her knees up to her chest then wrapping her arms around them as she watched her mother step up to the counter to place in their order.

Joanne looked over at Maureen a moment to see how much longer she was going to be before turning back to Abby to try again to speak with her. "I'm Joanne. I'm a friend of your mothers."

It was useless, Abby still didn't say anything to the woman who sat across from her. All she did was keep her eyes on her mother, waiting patiently for her to return back to her. Finally, Maureen walked back over with two coffee's that were in a cup holder, making it easier for her to carry two in one hand then carrying the sandwich in the other.

"Becoming best friends?" Maureen asked, placing the coffee's down on the table then placing the sandwich down in front of Abigail before sitting herself down in the chair that was between Joanne and her daughter.

Joanne looked away from Abby to look at Mo. "I don't think she likes me." She stated honestly, her eyes going back to the child who was taking her first bite of her sandwich.

"I'm sure she likes you just fine. She's just a little shy." The mother explained to her ex before looking down at her daughter. "Aren't you baby?" She smiled wrapping an arm around her.

"Your different." Joanne suddenly stated, causing Maureen to turn to look back at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked in her innocent voice.

Joanne didn't know exactly how to explain it but she cleared her throat to at least try. "I mean, you've changed. You no longer seem...outrageous." It probably wasn't the best choice of words but it was what came to mind. "Your more tame. Controlled."

Maureen laughed some and nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess you can thank this little one for that." She said looking at Abby a moment before looking back at Jo. "But, I'm still the same Maureen. I still love to have fun."

Nodding her head at hearing the answer then picking up her coffee from the holder and just holding it in her hands. "Good. I liked the old Maureen." She admitted, causing the brunette to smile.

* * *

><p>Spending the day with Joanne and her daughter had been the most fun Maureen had had in a very long time. Meaning, that she couldn't wait until the next time she could see the lawyer again, which was why she needed to talk to Mark, letting him know that Joanne was going to take her out to dinner the following evening and that she needed someone to watch Abigail.<p>

Mark was beyond upset at this point when he found out that Maureen, the woman he was in love with was going out on a date with her ex-girlfriend! They were just becoming a couple themselves. It was something he had been working on since he found out that Maureen was pregnant with Abigail. And now that same lawyer was coming back into their lives and stealing the woman who had his heart. Not only would she be stealing Maureen but Abby too. This was really freaking him out.

Days started to turn into weeks since the first time Maureen had gone out with Joanne. Maureen didn't just go out alone with her ex but had Abigail tag along for the most part of the day and during the evenings when the two adults decided to grab dinner they would take her home and leave her with either Mark or Mimi and Roger. This was what Mark had been afraid of; losing both his girls. But he did notice that his daughter didn't seem to like Joanne very much and she even confirmed it when he asked her. So that was a plus to his side at least.

He didn't know how much more he could take of Maureen going out with Joanne. Seeing that they were living together and he was paying the rent cause she was now a stay at home mom. Mark didn't want to confront her with what he was about to but he just couldn't take her being all loving to him then all of a sudden stop to be that way with Joanne. So, he had called up Roger and Mimi to see if they could watch Abby for a while so he could speak to Maureen. They of course agreed cause they didn't like what was going on either.

Seeing Maureen cleaning up all the toys that their daughter had left all over the floor. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he tried to encourage himself to do what he was about to do, then he walked over towards her turning the tv off as he did. It got Maureen's attention and she turned to look at him.

"We need to talk." He told her, putting his hands into his pockets.

"About what, baby?" She asked nonchalantly as she went back to picking up the toys.

"About you and what's going on with Joanne." He stated, getting a bit nervous now that he had the subject out there. "Are you two together?"

Maureen stopped and turned to look at him sadly. "Marky, you know the answer to that already." She really didn't want to say it but he had to know that her and Joanne had gotten back together.

He sighed and nodded his head softly, thinking of what he wanted to say next. "I cant do this."

"Do what?"

"This!" He said, raising his voice a bit, startling her. "I thought we had something. But obviously I was wrong. You want Joanne. I get that now. But I can't do this anymore."

Maureen was very confused now, she didn't understand what he was saying. What was he getting at. "Baby, I don't..what are you saying?"

"I want you to move out."

She was taken back by his statement. It wasn't something she was expecting from him. "But this is my home."

"I know. But, I can't do this with you Maureen. It's hard to be around you. And knowing that I can't have you. Besides, you would probably be moving out soon anyway to be with Joanne..." He trailed off.

Maureen was silent for a moment or two as she listened to what he was saying. He was right, she knew it. She was back with Joanne now and it would just be a matter of time when she would move in with her. But, she felt horrible that she was being kicked out of the place she had called home for the last three and a half years. It's where Abby took her first steps, spoke her first word...this was the apartment that held so many memories.

"Fine." She nodded her head. "I'll call Joanne. Then I'll start packing mine and Abby's things."

Mark froze when he heard Abby's name. He didn't think about her leaving too. He quickly shook his head. "No. She's staying." He said firmly, standing up for what he wanted and he didn't want his daughter to leave.

"Mark, if I'm leaving then so is Abby."

"I'm not going to let you take her." He shook his head.

This was a conversation that Maureen never thought that she would be having with Mark. They were actually fighting over Abigail. "Mark, I'm not leaving with out her. And if you want me gone then she's coming with me." She said putting her hands on her hips.

He looked down and just shook his head. Letting her know that he wasn't going to let her take his child.

"Mark, don't make this out to be a custody battle." She pleaded. "You know, I'll get custody."

Mark looked up at her, shocked that she had brought that up. He didn't want it to be a battle of who got custody but he wanted Abby and he knew that Maureen wouldn't just let him have her. Ever since their child was born Maureen changed for the better.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6! Sorry it has taken so long for an update. I just didn't know where I was going with this chapter, but I finally got it figured out. I hope that it was alright. Please review and let me know!<p>

Ashes2181

Special Thanks:

**NARUSAKUFAN101:** Lunch with Joanne...that can't be good, can't wait to see how that turns out, update soon :D

**BOHEMIAN ACTRESS:** Dear Ashes2181, Ah Mark is so jello hahha keep it going...OMG Maureen and Jo are going to kiss.

**YAY4CHENODAY:** That chapter was cute :) I like her first word being 'Mama'. Really touching. However, I was kind of hoping for something RENT related. It would of been funny if she said 'Cow' or something like that. After all, she's a mama's girl! ;)


End file.
